1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body cover adapted for covering the outside surface of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore available is a covering sheet as a means for covering the vehicle body. The covering sheet is used for shielding an automobile and the like from rain or sun rays when it is parked and the automobile cannot travel while being covered therewith. Furthermore, it is generally known that the upper part of the automobile is covered with leather, while the lower part thereof is coated with paint, or its upper and lower parts are coated in colors, patterns or designs different from each other.
Since for such coating, baking method or the like is employed, and the automobile is coated thereby, the color or colors cannot be easily altered. In the case where colors in a desired automobile type are different from one another, sometimes, an automobile of the type coated in the desired color can not be readily purchased because it is inconveniently not on hand. If the automobile body is damaged or rusted, the plate metal must then be reapplied on the automobile surface or its coating must be done all over again. Moreover it is difficult to coat the affected parts and the parts surrounding them in exactly the same color, thereby giving rise to a situation where replacement of parts or recoating of the whole of the automobile body is required, which is expensive and requires a great deal of labor. Moreover, the thus coated automobile surface should be waxed for maintaining its durability and luster, which work also takes time and labor.